Stranded
by Jamallywal
Summary: When a storm hits as friends Bellamy, Raven, Clarke, Finn and Octavia are out in the sea watching dolphins; the five are left stranded on a deserted island trying to survive. But who can survive when Octavia is missing and Clarke and Bellamy are ripping each others throats out? You'll just have to see.


**Hey guys this is an idea I just came up with, its kinda experimental so let me know if you want me to continue but anyway enjoy. I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the 100**

"May I ask where are we going?" Octavia shouted over the loud noise of the boat engine working away as they cruised the ocean.

"It's a surprise" Finn said. Clarke snuggled up to him as he drove the boat.

Finn and Clarke were on a sort of 'double date' with Bellamy and Raven; Octavia tagged along because she was their only single friend and it was unfair to leave her out. Finn had suggested they take a boat ride to wherever he was taking them.

Bellamy sighed, he hated boats ever since he was a kid and his step-dad left him stranded on a boat. Raven snuggled up to Bellamy it was quite cold on the boat with the wind blowing really hard in their faces.

"Of course it is" Bellamy replied sarcastically. The boar stopped suddenly jerking them forward a bit.

"Why have we stopped is there something wrong?" Clarke asked Finn.

"No, no. Were here" Finn said getting strange looks from everyone.

"But we just in the middle of the ocean"

"But look" Finn pointed north and they all looked to the sea.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"Wait for it" Finn said looking at his watch; Five Four three two one. "Its five o'clock it should happen now"

"What should happen?" Raven asked.

"Oh my god" Octavia exclaimed; fascination in her eyes as she focused on the water.

Dolphins jumped in and out of the water, they all watched from their boat that was quite afar; all mesmerised by the view.

"This is so romantic Finn" Clarke smiled kissing his cheek. Finn then faced her and kissed her on the lips.

"Barf get a room" Octavia laughed.

"I think were a bit stuck for rooms out here" Finn chuckled.

It was getting dark now and they were all pretty tired but yet still amazed by the sight of the dolphins swimming.

"I suppose we better get going" Bellamy said.

"Yep" Finn agreed turning the key in the boat. The engine rumbled but stopped.

"Probably just needs to warm up" Finn laughed nervously turning the key again but the engine still wouldn't start. He tried again and again and again but nothing.

"Just start it already" Bellamy growled impatiently. He was cold and hungry and hated boats so he was not very happy.

"I would if I could" he moaned.

"You mean were stuck out here?" Octavia asked panic in her tone.

"I'm afraid so" Finn said.

"No I'm too young to die I haven't found the right guy to marry and have kids with or have my dream job; I have so much to live for" Octavia ranted.

"No I'm not just going to let us stay here and die" Clarke said. "We have to do something"

"Clarke's right" Bellamy agreed. "Raven you took mechanics and engineering in college can't you do something?"

"I only know how to do cars and stuff I don't think I can-"

"Try, all you can do is try" Bellamy said softly and she nodded. Finn and Clarke moved out of the way as Raven went to the front of the boat and looked around. She found some wires and started to mess with them.

Meanwhile Clarke and Octavia were playing eye spy.

"Is it water?" Clarke sighed.

"How did you guess? Is it because were surrounded by a shit load of it?" Octavia grumbled.

The boat shook on the water pushing Clarke into Bellamy.

"Hey watch it" Bellamy warned.

"Sorry the boat moved and-" she stopped.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"The boat moved"

"Yeah it always moves it's on water" Bellamy rolled his eyes.

"Yes but that movement was more powerful, it knocked me into you"

"So...?"

"So that means the waves are getting stronger"

"Err guys I think I know why" Octavia gulped. They all looked in the direction of in which she was looking.

"Holy crap that a big grey cloud" Bellamy said.

"Yep and that's a big gust of wind beneath it" Clarke added.

The waves grew bigger and began to push the boat with force.

"Err Raven hun how are you getting on?" Bellamy asked.

"Almost done" she said.

"Yeah we don't have an almost done we need a now" Bellamy said.

The wind hit bad and knocked them off their feet, waves crashed up against the boat filling it up; Bellamy tried to stand to get to his sister and girlfriend but the waves knocked him down again. He didn't know what happened but the boat lifted into the air; he felt like throwing up, what a great way to spend a double date with your ex. The boat crashed back down and Bellamy smacked his head off the side of the boat. Everything became blurry after that; the last thing he saw was the boat in pieces and they were all drifting apart.

...

Bellamy opened his eyes, the light instantly blinding him making him squint. Oh god his head; it hurt so much. He raised his arm and touched the side of his head with his fingers; it stung when he did. He looked at his fingers and saw blood, he as bleeding. There was also sand on his fingers which is why it probably stung. Wait a sec? Sand? Bellamy slowly sat up his whole body aching; his clothes were soaked, and he was missing a shoe. He looked at the sea moving in and out; it went on for miles; he looked to the side of him and saw sand that that also went on for miles and the same again on his other side. He turned his head so he could see behind him and saw lots trees that faded as it went further into what Bellamy assumed was a island he was on. Where the hell was everyone? Clarke, Finn, Raven, Octavia...Octavia! Crap he had to find her, his mom would never forgive him if he lost his sister and he would never forgive himself. All he had to do was find her, if only he knew where he was. He looked up at the sun squinting at the brightness, well the sun is moving towards the back so that must be west and towards the sea must be east so north is left; might as well start somewhere.

He took off his remaining shoe and sock and walked over to the closest tree. He stretched his sock as far as he could so he could make a knot so he will know where he started off. He placed his shoe near the root of the tree and headed north.

After about an hour (or at least that's what if felt like) of walking Bellamy was starting to doubt anyone else survived. He had seen no one or any animals just sea and sand and more sea and sand. This island was x amount of miles long and Bellamy couldn't look around the island without having food or water he'll die. Maybe he should venture into the trees to catch some food, he knows how he was a boys scout. No; he had to stay on the beach in case he sees one of his friends or his sister. He never knew how much he missed them. He missed his sister of course, and Raven his girlfriend and Clarke even though she broke his heart all those years ago; he even missed Finn a little even though Bellamy didn't like him that much.

Bellamy sat down, resting his elbows on his knees. He inhaled deeply ready to give up until he heard a close murmur. He looked to his left and saw a body in the sand water coming in and out over it. He stood up and made his way to the body; as he neared the body he realised it was Clarke; she was unconscious but she was defiantly alive because she was making noises.

His mind flashed reminding him of a time when he and Clarke was dating, he remembered her body being so cold on the verge of death; she had been shot helping her dad on a case but sadly he died while she lived; she had never been the same since; she always blamed herself.

Bellamy shrugged off the memory and ran over to her he skidded into the sand on his knees landing right beside her.

"Clarke" he said shaking her body.

"Clarke" he repeated still shaking but its seems it didn't work.

"Princess" he sighed.

"Wait a sec" he said to himself. Basic health training is CPR he could do that. He placed his hands over her chest and pumped four times; he then tipped her head back holding her nose and blew in her mouth. The feel of her lips against his reminded him of old times. He moved back and then leaned in again to blow in her mouth when she coughed up water and slowly sat up.

"Oh-my-god what-were you doing?" she asked between coughs.

"Saving your life thanks for noticing"

"I didn't need saving"

"Because you were doing such a great job all by yourself"

"Well... Shut up"

"You know princess, I think I liked you better when you were unconscious at least then you couldn't answer back"

"Oh ha-ha" Clarke rolled her eyes. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea" Bellamy sighed.

"Have you found anyone else?" she asked hopeful.

"If I did do you think I would be here talking to you princess?"

"Now is that way to treat your friend?" Clarke mocked.

"It is when they took your heart and smashed it to pieces"

"That was a long time ago and stop calling me princess" Clarke snapped.

"But you are a princess, princess; a big pain in the ass one" Bellamy growled.

"Bellamy-" she started but didn't finish because two figures were racing toward them.

"Clarke" Finn said relieved collapsing to the ground next to her taking her in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to Bellamy he saved my life"

"Thanks man"

"It was nothing" Bellamy said.

"Raven" he smiled embracing her and then he kissed her.

"Do you know where we are?" Finn asked anyone.

"Nope, I just know were on an island of some sort" Bellamy answered.

"Our phones" Clarke said suddenly. "Does anyone's phone work?" She asked and they all searched their pockets for their phones; they took them out and they were all soaked.

"Nope" Finn said.

"Dead" Raven added.

"Same here" Clarke agreed and they all looked to Bellamy who just chucked his phone to the floor.

"Unless mine can breathe under water then nope" Bellamy commented.

"I guess were stuck here" Finn sighed.

"Have any of you seen Octavia?" Bellamy asked worried.

"No sorry" Raven said and Bellamy sagged to the floor.

"You'll find her Bellamy don't worry; we'll help you look" Finn said.

"I should think so this is all your fault" Bellamy spat.

"Now don't have a go at him it was my idea" Clarke snapped.

"Oh yeah that's right princess set up double date with your ex hoping we could be friends; well you little plan got us all stranded on a desert island and if it weren't for you my sister would still be here" Bellamy yelled.

"You can't blame me for that Bellamy she tagged along she didn't have to come" Clarke yelled back.

"Princess it doesn't matter if she came or not the point is we still would have ended up here either way but were separated and it's all because of you princess this is why don't double date with your ex; it _literally_ ends in disaster" Bellamy roared.

It was silent for a moment while Clarke and Bellamy stared angrily at each other; Clarke finally caved looking down and sighing.

"Look Bellamy-"

"You know what fuck you I'll find her without your help princess" Bellamy growled.

"Why are you being like this? You know I can't even stand to look at you right now" Clarke called.

"Great princess then its settle this is my half of the island and that is yours" Bellamy said picking up a some seaweed and laying it on the ground between them.

"Come on Raven lets go" Bellamy grunted and started to walk in back where he came from. Raven flashed them an apologetic look before following Bellamy.

"He'll be back when he wants something" Finn assured her but Clarke just kept staring at the empty spot where Bellamy was standing.

...

Octavia woke, her head was sore, and so was he leg. She hazily looked to her foot, it was bending the wrong way; in most cases she would have screamed but now she couldn't even move mainly because she was in someone's arms. She didn't know where she was or where she was going but she just knew someone was carrying her through a forest type area. She opened her mouth to speak but her mind was not ready to talk. She relaxed into the strangers arms and let her head slip back and then everything was dark again.

 **Well that was that story. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
